Jatuh Bebas
by peaphro
Summary: Hei, Hinata... apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh bebas?   Untuk OFF   CnC?


**Title **: Jatuh Bebas

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Fan fiction **: Peaphro ™

**Characters **: Hinata H. & Naruto U.

**Genre(s) **: Romance & Friendship

**Rate **: T

**Warnings** : Canon, AT, semi-ooc, typo(s), bahasa warna-warni, setting tiga minggu setelah "Pengakuan" (Oya, tidak ada salahnya baca sambil denger 'To The Sky' nya Owl City)

**Summary** : Hei, Hinata… apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh bebas?

* * *

**J **a **t **u **h **B **e **b **a **s

**[ '**Apakah aku benar-benar 'jatuh bebas' kepadamu?**' ]**

Dari Peaphro

* * *

**.**

Kaki-kaki lincah bergerak, berlari dengan cepat di sepanjang hutan yang rimbun, dengan mudahnya melewati akar-akar dan dahan-dahan pohon; sesekali berayun di dahan, saking bahagianya sampai ia tidak mengindahkan gesekan kecil yang membuat kulit wajahnya agak lecet. Ia beruntung, pikirnya. Si pengejar telah tertinggal.

Sepertinya keberuntungan hanya sebentar saja berhinggap; dahan yang ia pegangi patah dan sebagai _kunoichi_ yang terlatih, ia tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan dengan terjatuh secara tidak elit. Dengan elegan ia bersalto—melawan gravitasi agar tubuhnya selamat di atas bumi. Dengan bunyi gedebuk pelan kaki-kaki kecilnya menyentuh tanah tanpa ada kekurangan sedikit pun.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah ia menengadah ke atas, menatap dengan jelas langit yang bermandikan warna-warna cerah pada hari menjelang sore ini; ia tersenyum sambil menutupi keningnya dengan lengannya yang berpeluh.

Naruto bisa mencium aromanya; ia lamat-lamat melihatnya dari kejauhan, sang Maharani Hyuuga tengah bermandikan peluh. Aroma keletihan dan kegembiraan berbaur menjadi satu. Rambut biru panjang menjutai indah yang berbatas di pinggang. Naruto duduk meringkuk di atas dahan pohon, tidak jauh darinya. Sambil mengamati 'mangsa'nya, senyuman lebar terukir di wajah kecoklatannya. Gadis ini cepat, tetapi belum cukup cepat.

Dengan hati-hati, ia berayun ke satu pohon ke pohon yang berada di dekatnya. Lengannya yang sedikit berisi itu berayun, nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi sayang, jari-jarinya yang cekatan itu tidak sengaja menyenggol sangkar burung, ia lalu mendengking kaget seraya sang induk burung mematuki kepalanya, marah. Ia menyelamatkan dirinya dengan mendarat di atas bumi. Ah, apa yang telah ia lakukan? 'Aku akan membuat sangkar yang baru untuk burung itu!' janjinya di dalam hati.

Sang gadis berbalik seraya ia merasakan _chakra_pemuda yang telah dikenalinya mendekat. Ia pun berlari menjauhinya, melewati pohon- pohon yang besar sampai ia merasakan dua tangan tengah melilit tubuhnya. Ia menjerit. Kedua manusia itu pun terjatuh ke atas bumi yang ditutupi oleh rerumputan, rambut yang berantakan dan bunyi berdebum yang disebabkan oleh kedua tubuh mereka, menyebabkan beberapa daun rontok yang tengah tergeletak di atas bumi perlahan-lahan naik terangkat, lalu tidak lama kemudian terjatuh kembali.

Mereka berdua tengah mengambil napas. Adrenalin dan keletihan tengah menguasai tubuhnya sementara ia terbaring lemah di bawah sang penangkap (yang ia sadari tidak ada sedikit pun peluh di keningnya, maupun tubuhnya).

Setelah beberapa menit berposisi seperti itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar, seperti matahari pagi yang hangat dan ramah dan indah dan… Hinata merasakan sesuatu saat sang pemuda menatap dirinya. Seperti biasa, wajahnya menahan malu saat ia baru mengetahui kedekatan mereka…

"… kena! Kau yang 'jadi' sekarang, Hinata!" pekik Naruto riang, sebelum berlari menjauhi dirinya dan beberapa detik kemudian telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eh?" ujarnya bingung. Rona merah masih nampak jelas di kedua pipinya yang putih. Dia menyadari bahwa dia lah yang 'jadi' sekarang. Ia menggeleng lalu berdiri sambil mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya untuk mengejar lelaki periang itu.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya pun kembali menyusuri hutan rerimbun untuk mengejar sang pemuda dalam memenangkan permainan yang telah dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. 'Kejar dan tangkap aku' lah nama permainannya. Dasar Naruto.

Hinata terkikik di dalam hati saat ia mengingat Naruto (dengan diam-diam) mengunjunginya untuk menanyakan kondisinya setelah bertarung melawan Pain. Hinata juga ingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Naruto tiap Hinata mulai berani memandangnya. Seperti terbalik rasanya.

Dan sekarang, Naruto mengajaknya untuk membantunya di dalam permainan yang diciptakannya ini; alasannya untuk merenganggkan tubuhnya. Hinata tidak mau kalah; tidak akan. Ia percepat gerakannya, menyusuri hutan rimba yang berada di luar Konoha itu. Sesaat matanya yang berwarna ungu muda itu mengilat layaknya bunga _lavender_.

Ia pun meloncat ke atas; melewati ketinggian pohon. Suara akan kekaguman terdengar jelas dari mulutnya; ia terpana. Di hadapannya kini ada sebuah padang yang belum terjamah oleh tangan manusia—di mana bunga-bunga seperti karpet di padang itu, menimbulkan gradasi warna laut yang begitu memukau. Di antara naungan padang penuh bunga, kilasan langit warna-warni menatap ke bawah bagai mata yang indah. Angin berhembus agak kencang kali ini; dan mau tidak mau dia harus turun kembali ke bumi.

Ia berlari, berlari dan berlari. Ia melihat cahaya berada di depannya sekarang. Ia tersenyum, dan—

Angin memberikan efek padanya saat ia menginjakkan kaki—untuk pertama kalinya—di padang rumput itu. Kau bisa mencium harum dedaunan dan bau tanah sepanjang kau berjalan. Semilir angin menerpa rambut klimisnya, serta merta menerbangkan kelopak bunga berwarna biru yang Hinata tidak ketahui namanya—di udara yang segar, bersebaranlah bau bak minyak wangi dari jubah sang malaikat yang terlihat melayang-layang melintasi keabadian. Ia melangkah perlahan sembari terkagum-kagum akan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatinya.

"Kau harus lebih cepat jika ingin menangkapku!" teriak Naruto, tidak jauh darinya. Kotoran—butir-butir tanah tertempel di dekat dagunya dan tangannya yang kecoklatan tengah melambai ke arahnya. Meskipun ia masih ingin menikmati pemandangan yang baru dikecapnya ini, ia tidak melupakan tugasnya sebagai yang 'jadi' kali ini.

Dengan kecepatannya, Hinata menerjang pemuda berambut keemasan itu, seraya menerbangkan helai-helai kelopak segar nan basah, mencoba untuk (setidaknya) menyentuhnya agar memenangi permainan. Bedebah, bahkan ia pun tidak bisa menyamai kecepatannya. _Zrat_, _zrat_. Bunyi gesekan kaki terdengar samar. Jemari putih berusaha untuk mencapai raga yang terlalu lincah itu. Mereka berlari sepanjang padang itu berbatas. Naruto merendahkan kecepatannya dan melakukan berbagai hal-hal yang aneh di hadapannya, jarak Naruto sudah dekat dengannya, namun belum terlalu dekat untuk menyentuhnya.

Hinata merona karenanya; sinar matahari yang segera tenggelam mewarnai kegiatan mereka di sore hari ini, rambutnya menjuntai indah diterbangkan angin, dan tak luput untuk menerbangkan bunga-bunga di padang menuju arah yang tidak tentu. Ia menyukai semua ini; permainan yang kekanak-kanakan, kebersamaan mereka, dan hal-hal lainnya. Ia berlari dan berlari, sementara cakrawala sudah mulai memperlihatkan warna-warna gelapnya.

Di padang ini, ia seakan-akan bisa mendengar alam memainkan sebuah lagu yang dimainkan oleh seruling untuk mereka. Harum lumut dan kesegaran tanah telah menghipnotisnya, pikirnya. Ia ingin menghamparkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan tak berduri ini setelah permainan ini berakhir, bersama Naruto tentunya.

Dia terbuai dengan semua ini, kaki kecilnya tidak henti-hentinya menginjak tanah padang. Mata _lavender_nya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok yang begitu sempurna dalam rasionya—dan sosok yang begitu sempurna itu berada di depannya. Semuanya menjadi kabur, kecuali dia. Hanya dia di matanya. Dia lah matahari hatinya. Mata biru langitnya penuh dengan cahaya kunang, seperti ribuan lampion-lampion yang digantungkan di perayaan menjelang pergantian tahun. Dia… dia. Fragmen-fragmen yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada bocah Uzumaki itu lengkaplah sudah.

Sepanjang sore penuh dengan hal-hal baru dan setiap jam sinar matahari berubah semakin keemasan. Sembari Hinata berpikir tentangnya, ia menabraknya, tanpa sengaja. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya, berusaha untuk menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia lalu mendengar suara yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau menang, Hinata!"

Cahaya-cahaya senja berkeredap di sekitar mereka. Mata ungu pucat Hinata melirik malu-malu sang pujaan hati yang tengah tersenyum sumringah di depannya. "Kita akan memainkan permainan baru!"

"Eh?" ujar Hinata, bingung.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu membentuk segel—pemanggil _kuchiyose_.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" pekiknya. Tak lama kemudian katak merah raksasa muncul di hadapan mereka, menghalangi bunga-bunga yang berada di bawah binatang raksasa itu untuk melihat pemandangan indah yang terjadi sesaat lagi. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Gamabunta!"

Gamabunta, katak yang sudah dipanggil Naruto itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku, bocah?"

"Hehe, aku dan Hinata akan melihat matahari tenggelam, dan kami akan meminjam kepalamu sebagai sarananya," jawab Naruto seraya menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya. Hinata merona. "Bagaimana?"

"Sialan kau bocah! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku hanya karena ingin melihat matahari terbenam!" rutuk katak legendaris itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Ia lalu mengeluh pelan. "Baiklah Naruto, kubiarkan kebodohanmu kali ini. Tetapi ingat, jangan lama-lama."

"Oke!" jawab Naruto bersemangat, lalu memegang pinggang Hinata, membawanya ke atas kepala Gamabunta. "Na-naruto-_kun_, tid—"

"Tenang saja," tukas Naruto sambil memberikan ancungan jempol kepadanya, "kita akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Setelah sampai di kepala Gamabunta, Hinata tertegun. Pemandangan indah layaknya lukisan, tengah terpampang di hadapannya sekarang. Sebuah mahakarya yang dibuat Tuhan ini sedang memperlihatkan apa yang dimaksud keindahan sejati. Awan-awan kelabu menggantung samar di atas matahari yang bersiap turun. Artefak samar yang dibuat oleh burung-burung yang berkepak menuju rumah mereka terlihat sebagai penghias yang indah di mata Hinata, samentara warna merah muda dan merah darah bercengkrama di antara semburat samar jingga dan kuning pucat yang terpeta jelas di cakrawala.

Kecantikan matahari yang tengah terbenam belum sampai di situ—keindahannya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru mega layaknya noda, tak tertinggal warna biru tenang yang berada di atas warna-warna gelap nan cerah. Lembayung yang indah ditangkap oleh mata bening Hinata. Benar-benar indah, matahari tenggelam merupakan sebuah hal mistis yang dapat membuat seseorang menitikkan air mata, hanya dengan melihatnya. Saking terpananya Hinata, ia tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki berambut pirang tengah merencanakan sesuatu—ia berbisik-bisik dengan Gamabunta.

"I-indahnya," ujar Hinata frontal seraya melihat cahaya bewarna kejinggaan itu, "i-ini indah sekali, Naruto-_kun_!"

Ia dapat merasakan Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Warna kemerahan pun muncul di pipi porselennya. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan Naruto saat ini, mengingat ia belum memberi jawaban pasti mengenai apa yang Hinata rasakan terhadapnya. Tetapi Hinata bukan orang yang memaksakan kehendak. Ia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk mencintai dirinya sebagaimana ia mencintai Naruto. Ia terkesiap, merasakan hangat nafas lelaki itu berada di dekatnya. "Hei, Hinata?"

Jangan pingsan, rutuknya di dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto terdengar begitu menggoda seraya ia mengingat pengakuannya. Oh, Tuhan… jangan bilang kalau Naruto akan…

"… apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh bebas?"

"Aa… eh?" ujarnya kebingungan, sembari ia merasakan Gamabunta tangah berlompat karena sesuatu—ia menjerit seraya merasakan tangan-tangan hangat melindunginya. Ia membuka kedua matanya, melihat ke arah bawah. Gamabunta tidak ada.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" pekiknya ketakutan. Ia kencangkan pegangannya, merasakan kehangatan lagi di dekat wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menegadah, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Apa yang kau—"

Terlambat. Mereka tengah jatuh bebas sekarang.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terangkat, mengapung di atas langit, serasa terbang di keluasan angkasa tak bernama, dengan lengkung langit lembayung bagai payung. Seakan-akan dirinya seperti sebatang ilalang, begitu ringan dan kecilnya ia ketika ia merasa begitu dekat dengan batasan langit. Ia merasakan desir yang perlahan-lahan mulai berpusaran di dalam perutnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar bagaimana kabut basah melayah dari atas sini, seperti kertas putih membawa tubuhnya melayang, menjumpai impian dan kenangan.

"Woohoo! Menyenangkan!"

Dia membawaku sampai ke langit…

Angin menerpa mereka dari bawah. Hinata belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh bebas dengan ketinggian ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus berteriak ketakutan atau memeluk Naruto ketika ia merasakan tubuh Naruto dekat dengannya. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia menutup rapat mata kelabunya. Angin dan adrenalin dan teriakan akan kegembiraan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Seraya mereka berdua jatuh dengan kecepatan cepat menuju daratan, Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, lalu memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Buka matamu!" teriaknya sembari melepaskan pegangannya lagi terhadap Hinata, lalu mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak akan!" jerit Hinata. Naruto terbelalak. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar teriakan Hinata yang sekeras ini. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Hinata meringis di dalam hati, tidak tahu apakah harus merasa kesal atau jengkel dengan semua ini. Apakah Naruto punya alasan tertentu dibalik semua ini?

Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, melihat dengan jelas makhluk yang dipujinya—seperti ada sayap di belakang punggungnya, begitu ceria dan memesona. Dirinya terpikat. Terlalu terpikat. Sangat terpikat. Benar-benar terpikat. Sore itu seluruh dunia seakan membaktikan diri untuk tampil sempurna dan luar biasa indah dan ramah kepada dua anak manusia. Hinata tidak mengindahkan lagi daratan yang sebentar lagi mereka injak, atau mungkin mereka tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk menginjak tanah. Di pikirannya sekarang, hanya dia dan Naruto, dia dan Naruto…

Sang pujaan hati menghadap ke arahnya, membisikkan kata-kata yang sudah lama diimpikannya.

Dan yang memimpikan pun tak kuasa untuk menahan bulir-bulir kristal yang ia punya.

Pengakuan cinta di atas langit, senyuman Naruto yang begitu meneduhkan hati, rona merah dilengkapi dengan kedua mata Hinata yang bersaput kabut dan matahari terbenam. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna bagi keduanya, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Mereka tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing, dan Hinata butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencerna lebih jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mulut Naruto sendiri.

Hinata telah kehilangan kesadaran setelah itu. Ia tahu.

Tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto telah sampai duluan di daratan, menangkapnya yang masih terhuyung di atas langit.

…

"Ya ampun, kebiasaannya tidak hilang-hilang juga ya," desah Naruto sambil menggendong tubuh Hinata yang pingsan, menuju Konoha. Sesaat ia melirik Hinata yang tengah pingsan di bahunya. "Yah, tetapi tidak apalah. Pengakuan cinta di atas langit merupakan cara yang paling teromantis, iya kan Hinata?

" Aku memang jenius! Tunggu sampai aku memberitahukan ini kepada Neji dan Kiba, pasti mereka terharu!"

Dan sore itu, Naruto dimaki habis-habisan oleh Neji dan Kiba.

**SELESAI**

* * *

**Catatan akhir**:

Tidak dibeta, dan 2053 words untuk isinya. Aduh, fic NaruHina pertama yang gagal. Sudah pendek, jelek lagi. Err, ada yang masih bingung dengan cerita yang di atas ini? Ma-maafkan saya ya kalau jalan ceritanya gaje abis. Meskipun jelek, ini adalah usaha saya dalam menambah fanfiksi NaruHina Indonesia yang semakin sedikit. Krisis Fict NaruHina! Krisis Fict NaruHina! T T

Didedikasikan untuk OFF yang diadakan oleh World, grup FB dan Hinata's bday. Semangat ya panitia OFF! Saya tahu kalian bisa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kiranya kalian bisa memberikan review /concrit untuk saya agar menjadi lebih baik.


End file.
